Each Year That Changed
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: Kuroko goes through the memories of his school years, ever since that one incident in 3rd grade. With the GoM always two grades ahead of him, and Kagami no longer his main teacher, how will he deal with his bullying? Sequel to "Sometimes It's The Bully That Lost".
1. All The Way From The Start

Surprisngly, I was asked either to continue that Sensei-student bullying AU I came up with last night

And I have nothing to do, beside type the next chapter to my other story

So I will do that right after this

So here's a continuation of "Sometimes It's The Bully That Lost"

Don't be upset if it turns out mad/upsetting/hurting, but I swear, I always come out with happy endings! °^°

3rd Grade -

After that bullying incident, Kuroko didn't trust to be near any bullies anymore. After Kagami and his new friends, who called themselves the Generation Of Miracles, helped him get over the bullying that day, he had finally gotten some people to trust in school. During the little celebration, of which Kuroko had found out that his new friends had won a build-your-own-car tournament, he learned more about the group. Being able to pull off building a working car and racing with it, he already knew they must be smart and creative. He also learned Kagami had some help in it, but mostly with motivation.

Midorima was the one that thought of the design. He thought of would it be best if it was a small or large car, who would be driving it for that matter. He would decide if the nose of the car would be smaller at the end, and make the car go faster, or if they wanted to go for a kind of drifting car. Akashi was the one that decided what they should add to the car. Supports, as they call it. It could be with little wings to balance out the car weight, extra wheels, and if they ever entered those trick races, what 'weapons' they would add.

Of course, not real weapons, but they thought it would be better if they called it that.

Kise was the one to help with building, but also gather the needed materials. It took a lot of metals, tools, plans, and ideas to build a car, and Kise was just the man to gather everything. Kuroko knew whether it was because he was rich or something, but knew it was too rude to ask. Finally, Aomine and Murasakibara were the ones that put it together. With their strength, and size, it would be easy and quick to put the plans together. That is, if they weren't lazying around. They were probably the two most lazy members on the team. Kagami had helped by desiging and building. He was around at the time, as he said, and decided to give them a few hints of advice, and help build.

Kuroko had liked Kagami and the Generation Of Miracles, but then he realized, that they were 5th graders, and would soon graduate this year to go to middle school. Plus, he wouldn't be with Kagami a lot anymore, so what would happen if he was bullied again?

4th grade -

Kuroko could never remember what happened in the year of his 4th grade. He guessed it was a boring year, since he couldn't remember much of it.. He only remembered faint memories of being left against a wall again, almost on the verge of crying. But he didn't cry again, he promised himself when he left 3rd grade, and into the summer, that he wouldn't cry anymore, or show much emotion to others. One thing he did remember from 4th grade, would be what happened on the playground.

Usually, the quiet boy would just take a book and read when they went outside, but there was a commotion on the pavement of the basketball court. It wasn't a fight, at least from this distance it didn't look like one. Out of curiosity, he closed his book, setting it on the bench he was sitting on, and walked over. When he got closer, he noticed there was probably only 4 people on the pavement, all sitting down in a sort of like circle. He stood by the group, but they hadn't noticed him, of course. He watched at what they were so interested in.

A kid, that had been in his class last year he remembered, had a deck of cards in hand. He had other objects on the ground, but they were set aside, as if waiting for a cue. The kid had thrown three cards into the air, each going in different directions from the other. The kids that were watching were staring intensely, wondering what would happen. Kuroko wondered too, as he watched. The cards were starting to fall, as the kid held out his hand. In his palm, was an orange cube, spinning around on one of it's corners. It was the object that was sitting on the ground before.

Kuroko didn't know whether to watch the cards of cube, so he switched to watch both every few seconds. The kid suddenly threw the cube up, when the cards came close. The cube was still spinning, and hit one of the cards. The card swooped down with more speed the before, and landed gracefully on the deck of cards. The kids surrounding the boy had their jaws dropped,watching. The same followed for the next to cards, with more excited actions. When they last card landed with grace, each child stared at the kid in awe.

"Amazing.." Kuroko said out loud, forgetting he just gave away his presence. 3 of the kids seemed startled,that he came out of no where, but the one that performed the trick just smiled. He stood up, after setting down the cube that landed in his hand after the trick finished. He reached over, extending his hand "I'm Alex, who are you?" The kid, known as Alex, asked politely. Thanks to Kagami, Kuroko learned English so much easier when he was still in 3rd grade. He took the extended hand, gently shaking it. "...Kuroko Tetsuya" He didn't question why Alex didn't give his last name, but it would be rude to ask.

"Ah, well, did you like that magic trick?" Alex had asked, still smiling. He was talking to Kuroko as if he was a normal friend, and that made the tealette a little happy. "..yes.." He answered, looking at the other kids who were leaving to play on the play ground, seeing the trick was done. He didn't know if Alex knew them or not. He watched as the boy moved back, together his cards and cube. Alex had kind of long, brown, wavy hair, that sometimes covered the top of his eyes. For a 4th grader, he was pretty tall too. Maybe the same height as Kise when he first met him.

"You're not talkative huh?" Alex asked, looking at Kuroko. He put the deck of cards into his pants pocket, the cube in the other. Kuroko just looked around, seeing if anyone was watching. He felt paranoid for some reason. Maybe he just wasn't used to talking to others. "No, I like to keep to myself" Alex just walked back over, smiling gently "I see, well I'm not going to force you to talk." Kuroko gave a small nod, a was silence for a second, and Kuroko felt he should just leave the brunette alone, and return to his book.

"Say, you wanna know how I did that trick?" Alex suddenly asked, tilting his head lightly as he stared at Kuroko,who just looked at him a little surprised. He hadn't expected that he'd want to stay with him and talk. "Sure" He gave a short and simple reply to the question. Alex smiled again, and sat on the pavement again. Kuroko hesitated, before sitting in front of him. There, Alex explained how he did the trick. Kuroko had realized that this boy was extremely smart, and soon found out that even though he was in 4th grade, Alex did 5th grade math.

Turely intelligent.

Alex suddenly fell quiet in the middle of their conversation, and looked down. Kuroko tilted his head in confusion. He was going to ask what was wrong, but that idea left his head when he felt he was pushed to the ground. True that he was sitting, but it felt as if something kicked him, and made him connect face to face with the pavement. He was sure he had a scrape on his forehead, but he ignored it as he turned to see who had knocked him down. There stood, the kid that bullied him last year. The one best at Kickball.

"Alex" The boy said, looking at the brunette, who glared back at him.

"Darion" After a year, Kuroko finally learned the Kickball stars name. Darion. He noticed the boy gotten more muscular, probably from playing Kickball a lot, and probably from puberty too. Kuroko suddenly felt weak, looking at the changed boy. Some kids had noticed Darion towering over a boy, and he immediately rushed over to watch. People these days love a fight... But Kuroko didn't want to fight. Luckily it was only a few kids, not too many to cause a crowd.

'Well well, so you didn't move after all?" Darion asked Kuroko, not like he cared. Kuroko just stayed silent, as he started to get up. Darion noticed, and quickly took action. He took a step, and brought his leg up with a lot of force. He kicked Kuroko square in the stomach. And Kuroko would admit, and he'd let his manners slide for a moment, but if anyone asked what it felt like to be kicked by a school kickball star, it hurt like HELL. He fell back again, holding his stomach tightly. The kids that were watching had mouth agape, while one was encouraging a fight.

Alex had zoomed up, rushing to Kuroko's side. He helped him get up, as he glared at Darion again "What are you doing? Are you trying to hurt him?" Alex asked, somehow his voice calm. One child had gone to go get one of the teachers quickly. Darion just snickered, before shaking his head "he's on the floor, now how did that happen?" He didn't wait for an answer from Alex "Don't go around asking stupid ass questions, Alex, I thought you were smart" Darion sneered, as the crowd just watched.

The kid had arrived to the crowd with the teacher. The teacher barked an order, having the crowd disperse so he could face the three boys. He didn't see Kuroko of course, so he was confused on why one of his students were kneeling on the ground. Darion looked up at the teacher, and suddenly looked panicked. "Teacher! Alex had hurt this boy, I saw it!" He yelled, pulling off the most scared face Kuroko had ever seen. Only then did the teacher notice Kuroko, and soon rushed to his side. The teacher didn't say anything,only mumbled something about the principal's office. To Kuroko's surprise, Alex didn't deny it when Darion made his claim.

"Can you walk boy?" The teacher asked, after helping him stand up. Kuroko just nodded, holding his stomach as he walked to Alex. After that, he didn't remember anything. He knew he didn't black out, no, he just didn't remember at all. He didn't remember if Alex or Darion got in trouble. At least he made a new friend in 4th grade.

**5th Grade -**

5th grade was probably the best year of school Kuroko ever had. That year, he had good grades in all of his classes. He had gotten a few new friends, thanks to Alex, and Kagami, who had talked to him now and then in halls or during lunch, when Kuroko would decide to stop by. Also, he realized that after this year, he would be going to middle school, and would be able to see that group of friends on his. He hadn't gotten bullied at all in 5th grade, and he thought that it was great, that maybe the bullies forgot about him.

Thanks to Kagami, he had also started basketball that year too. They didn't have a basketball team in the school, but he was told that there was a basketball team in middle school. Kagami told him that if he practiced, he could be a great basketball player, despite his lack of presence and low stamina. Kagami had also been his personal coach too. Often times when Kuroko would practice, Kagami would walk in, and talk about the Generation Of Miracles, and how they're doing. They were winning each year in the races, but only slightly. Each time, they improved and improved, and Kagami said soon they'd probably be unstoppable.

Kuroko smiled slightly, he loved hearing about his friends, especially how they're improving. He was improving too. He couldn't wait to see them again.

The end of the year, the 5th graders always had a huge party, and a kickball game. It was 5th graders vs the teachers. Though Kuroko used his lack of presence to avoid playing, and Kagami only came to watch. The teachers have been undefeated for about 7 years now, but this year, the 5thgraders won by a landslide. When the principal announced that the 5th graders had won, everyone ran out, tackling others in congratulations, and ran a victory lap. Kuroko still sat on the benches, but he was smiling.

He easily spotted Alex, jumping around as he ran, followed by his tall friend named Derek. Beside them, was a girl, named Abigail. This was his group of friends. Hearing someone move beside him, he didn't look over "I don't want to run the victory lap, Kagami-kun" Kuroko said.

"It's not Kagami, Tetsuya" Kuroko blinked, as he heard a young voice. He looked over, and saw a skinny child sitting beside him. The kid had black curly hair, and was really slim, but he was incredibly fast, and loved sports. Kuroko was surprised that he wasn't running with the others. "Ah, sorry, Talon-kun" Kuroko replied, staring at the other. Talon smiled, as he watched the excited 5th graders "Feels nice to defeat the unbeatable, right Tetsuya?"

"I didn't do anything, it was mostly you and everyone else" Darion had actually moved before he came back for 5th grade, so no one could say that they won due to Darion's help. Talon shrugged, as he watched Alex spot them sitting, and waved. All three that were running before, starting walking over. "I wouldn't say I did anything either.."

"You kicked the ball far enough every single time and made a full lap each time you went, you did a lot of work" Kuroko replied, just as The others arrived. Derek gave him a noogie on the head, which he never liked. Alex waved a hello with a smile, and Abigail gave a small "Hey Kuroko!" Talon watched as they stayed standing, even though each were panting due to running the victory lap. Kuroko just shook his head, and stood up after Derek let him go "Well, 5th grade's over today, isn't it?" Derek said, more like a statement rather than a question.

Talon nodded, as he stood "but next is middle school, and I heard they have sports teams there" Alex laughed a little "The middle school is great though, I can't wait for you all to see it" Alex was still so smart that when he reached 5th grade, he had to go to the middle school to learn in 6th grade math. Abigail sighed, crossing her arms "Man, this sucks, we won't see each other most the summer either" Alex shook his head "We'll find something out"

Kuroko watched his friends, before starting to walk away, smiling to himself. His friends were the only ones that would,d notice if he left. As soon as he made it to the grass of the field, he was tackled behind by multiple people. All 5 friends toppled onto the grass. Each was laughing, even Kuroko gave off a faint laugh. At least he smiled heartily. He had created a strong bond with his new friends over the school year, and he hoped they would stay friends for a longtime at least.


	2. The Bus And Returning Friends

An all too familiar boy walked out of his home, making sure to close the door behind him. It didn't have to be locked, since his mother would be up soon anyway. His mother tend to wake up at 8am or so, which would be 20 minutes after her son left for school. Unless she was tired, which she was some days. His mother was a bit ilI. She always had pains somewhere in her body, so he always did the chores around the house, for his mother.

His father usually had work all day, and only came home around 6:30pm or 7pm, depending if things happened. Usually after he comes home, he'd eat, then go to bed just to wake up early and restart the work cycle Kuroko made his way down his neighborhoods' street, towards the bus stop near the entrance of the neighborhood.

He had lived in that neighborhood ever since he moved from Japan. It was nice at times, but not the safest. Fights always broke out, which involved the police having to come and seperate the fight. Now because of so many fights, the police made daily patrols of the neighborhood, visiting it at least once a week.

As he walked towards his destination, he could already see the other teenagers there to get on the bus. A large group of boys, some tall, some short, stood by a house. Each talked normally, but their laughs were extremely loud and annoying. Then there was always the group of three girls, that stood in the road every day, talking loudly about gossip or something that happened the other day or in school. They always complained. Kuroko was always thankful for that one quiet boy that stood away from everyone, minding his own business.

The basketball player walked over to the bus stop, and stood in his usual spot. He always stood on the edge of the side walk, away from everyone else, but could get on the bus as soon as it came. The bus was supposed to come at 7:45am, but it always came late. So everyone always had to wait for about five or ten minutes for the bus to arrive.

They were only a few days into school, his new school. He had graduated 5th grade, and a summer later, he's going to middle school, as a 6th grader. The days in school had been easy. Just getting set up for classes, finding and memorizing his classrooms and times. No one really noticed him, just like the other days of his life.

He psychically talked to all of his classroom teachers, to make sure they knew he existed and that he was in their class. He had four classes every day. Each day the classes were mixed up in a special order, but all in all, the same classes. Though one day he'd have gym, the next he'd have art or music. Each special class changed each day, except he would always have gym every other day.

He had the normal classes. Language Arts, which he knew would really help his English. Math, that was easy, so he didn't think he'd have trouble with that this year. For the first two semesters, he's supposed to have Science. Boy, would that be fun. For the rest of the year, he was going to have Social Studies. Simple classes, simple schedule. This year shouldn't be so hard.

Or so he thought, when his bus came up the hill. He remembered what happened every morning, something he tried avoiding every day. He always tried to get on the bus first, as soon as it stops, but the large bodies of the boys blocked him from getting on. Football players...

He was always last on the bus, even with his lack of precense, he just couldn't get on first. He walked up the steps, giving a polite greeting to his bus driver. Who gave a nod and smile in return. Kuroko turned his head, his blue eyes scanning the bus. Overflowed again. There was almost no seats open, and if there were, it would be the pepeople who always sat alone, or refused to sit with anyone. Every morning he always had a slight panic that he never shown, a panic to find a seat.

Moving towards the back of the bus swiftly, he sat down next to one of the kids that was at his bus stop. The kid was turned around in his seat, his back facing the front of the bus, as he idoly talked to one of his friends. The boy was short, dark skinned, and had lilift,e hair. He never understood how someone so short could play football with such taller and stronger males. Though he knew not to underestimate or defy anyone, so he left it be.

The bus was already turning out of the neighborhood, when the first hit was played. An elbow jammed into Kuroko's side, of which he showed no emotion for. On the first day of school, when the same kid notice by accident, he wished he found a seat at the front of the bus. The kid was of course talking to his friends, and was moving his hands around as if trying to imitate catching a ball, but instead his hand made ckcontact with an unlucky boys face.

The boy jumped, not seeming to notice someone next to him, before narrowing his eyes. "You're in my seat"

"We don't have assigned seats" Kuroko replied calmly, looking at the boy. He was about to say sosomething about being careful where he swung his hands, but the boy beat him to it.

"I don't care, I don't want you sitting next to me"

"Why not?"

"Because you aren't good enough to sit by me, or even be in the back of the bus"

Kuroko tilted his head a little, studying the boy. Not good enough to sit on the bus? The bus came to pick up everybody, so he had as much rights as this boy and his friends. Though the tealette knew better, and just looked forward. They were almost at the school, they just had to drive forward for a little bit, turn, and they'd be in front of the school.

After he looked ahead, he felt a jab in his ribs. "I said get out of my seat!" The boy unnecessarily yelled, as his friends noticed what was going on. Kuroko ignored the hit, but looked back at the boy "I'd like it of you didn't hit me" He advised the boy. Big of the friends of the boy, a tall and muscular one, pulled the back of Kuroko's teal locks. "Get out from the back of the bus, you can't sit here"

"Why n-"

Another tug of his hair and a hit to his side. Was the bus driver not seeing any of this? To his delight, they pulled into the school, glad to feel the hand let go of his hair. As soon as the bus stopped, the door hahadn't even opened before everyone jumped up. The boy that sat next to Kuroko, jumped over huhim, and into the lane. Not without leaving a little surprise.

It took a minute, but everyone got off the bus. Kuroko just sat in his seat, as soon as the last kid got off, he doubled over in pain. His head gently hit the seat, as his hands covered his private part. When the kid jumped over, he had literally stepped on Kuroko's crotch. This never happened to him, so it hurt like hell to him.

The bus driver noticed him, besides his lack of presence. He called out to him, asking if he was okay. Kuroko only sighed lightly, standing up. He gave a little nod, as he awkwardly limped off the bus. He waved and gave the bus driver his thanks, before his bus driver waved back and drove away. At least someone else was nice on the bus.

So after that, almost the same thing happened everyday since the first day of school.

The jabs happened, the pull of his hair, a few punches in his arm. He tried ignoring it all, since if he showed pain or asked them to stop, it would only give the group satisfaction. Giving his thanks to the bus driver again, he got of the bus and headed for his school. The school he went to was three stories tall. It used to be a high school, but the county built a new one, so this became a middle school.

Walking in the school, through one of the two double doors, he saw the familiar staff that stood in the hall ways. They made sure everyone went to their homerooms, and took off their hats or headphones, of they had any. To his right was the office, which he never had to go to before, yet. He knew that if he gets marked absent by his teachers again, he'd have to go to the office and show his proof that he had been attending his classes.

He turned left, past a small room that sold school supplies if anyone needed them. He made his way through the hall, quickly making his way towards the 'down' steps. This school only had two set of stairs, and an elevator. The elevator was only for teachers, staff, and injured students that couldn't walk up the steps. The steps closest to the entrance was the down steps, where people could only walk down, unless it was morning or you're coming up from lunch. The other was all the way at the end of the hall, where you can go up.

Since there were three floors, and three grades, each floor was a different grade. The top floor was for the 6th graders, their lockers and most of their classes were on the top floor. The second floor was for 7th graders. Their classes were mostly on their floor and the second, but had the occasional third floor. Unlucky them. The last floor was for 8th graders, where most of their classes were. Unfortunately for Kuroko, his locker was on the second floor, due to his name. The lockers were organized by last names, and since his started with 'K' he had to be on the second floor.

It was hard to have a class on the third floor, go to the second floor for his books, and head back upstairs. All in the matter of two minutes. Even with his misdirection, it was hard to get through the crowded halls. Everyone was always slow and the occasional that rushed shoved others to get to their classes. He could never be forceful, so he just dealt with it. He was always late to certain classes, and sometimes his teachers noticed. He was lucky on the days they hadn't.

He had two classes in the morning every day, then lunch, then the last two classes. After that, home.

Heading up to his floor, he went to his locker. Many students were crowded around, talking about nonsense and just took up the halls. He didn't understand why they just couldn't go to their homerooms. When he finally saw his locker in view, he fought off a frown. A group of girls were there. They were always there, since one of the neighboring lockers belonged to one of their friends. They always stood there, since the first day of school, and usually it didn't bother him.

But Brianna was there.

Brianna was the girl that had bullied him in 3rd grade. The snobby girl that always judged others by their looks, and made fun of them for their clothes. Unlike Darion, who had moved before 5th grade, she had stayed to go here for middle school. He had no idea if Daniel was here for middle school too, but he hoped he wouldn't find out. He still remembered the hateful words the three said, but he pushed it all down, walking in front his locker.

The girls didn't notice Kuroko, but Brianna sure did. Ever since that day, with only a little trouble, she could spot the boy almost whenever she wanted. When she stopped talking, the other girls noticed, and looked towards where she was looking. At first they hadn't noticed the boy, but not until Kuroko opened his locker. Their eyes widen as the locker opened, and a boy almost magically appeared, like a ghost.

Brianna only sneered, as Kuroko his his face in his locker, while gathering a few books for his first two classes. "I didn't think you'd actually keep going to this school"

"This is a new school, Brianna-san"

"What the hell is up with that 'san'?" She asked, her face twisted into a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"...It's a prefex I add to some peoples' names" He couldn't help it, he had to add some kind of prefex to everyone's name he knew. Only a few would he call 'kun' or 'chan'. If he knew you, and he didn't count you as a friend, you'd be called 'san'. Brianna rolled her eyes, as the girls she was with whispered "Ah I see, one of those Japan bullshit names, right?"

Kuroko froze for a second, before closing his locker after gathering his books. He had a binder for each class he had, so he carried two binders. One for Language Arts, which he had first thing in the morning, and after that, Math. He also placed a book he was really getting into on top of his binders, he'd read it in his free time. After that, he started walking towards the 'up' stairs. He heard the girls behind him sigh or huff irritatedly.

"I asked a question, cotton candy head"

Cotton candy head? People really have the worst threats these days. Kuroko stopped, and turned to look at the girls a little "It is a thing in Japan, but I wish for you not to disrespect my home" With that, knowing if he stayed long, trouble would start. He left, almost disappearing from everyone's view, even Brianna's. There were only a few kids in the upstairs, chatting loudly as their voices echoed through the steps. He walked upstairs, and soon made his way down the hall. To Homeroom, he goes.

"Kuroko!"

Before he could turn to look, two huge and long hands wrapped around his torso from behind, trapping his arms. The figure hugged him from behind, rather tightly. Too tightly for his liking. "Derek-kun, you're crushing me" He replied, taking deep breathes, trying to get air. The arms removed themselves from his body, and Kuroko could finally turn around from the table he was sitting at.

He had gotten through his first classes, and the teacher had recently dropped them off to lunch. He didn't understand why the had to be walked, they weren't in kinder garden anymore. After being dropped off, he had brought his book with him. He was truly into it, almost half way through. He didn't bother getting lunch, so he just sat down at a lone table. Usually you had to sit with your Math class, but he got permission to sit alone. He knew why they accepted.

The table he was supposed to sit, had loud and obnoxious people. They always talked and laughed loudly, disturbing the whole lunch room. Food was always thrown and drinks were always spilled. It was always a constant mess and too loud. He could block things out, but it was kind of hard when left covers were thrown at him and kids yelled in his ear. This wasn't the best generation.

The sound of someone sitting down next to him broke him from his thoughts. Derek had sat down next to him, setting down a tray of food he got from the line. He had a lot on his tray, but enough for an average person to eat. The main meal, the sides, the drink. He bought some snacks though, some chips with his own money. Derek scratched at his medium, never brushed, brown/black hair, laughing nervously. "Sorry, Kuroko, I just haven't seen you in a long time"

"We saw each other before Summer Break"

"But that was months ago... And you could never visit. Talon and Alex could visit! Even Abigail!" Derek pouted playfully, opening his snacks first. Kuroko wanted to tell the boy that it wasn't healthy to eat snacks before the main dish, but he knew the male wouldn't listen. Kuroko looked down at his book, replying a 'gomen' before continuing to read. His friends knew what it meant, and was glad he didn't have to explain. He at least got to still speak a little Japanese in front of them. He disliked ditching his own language for a new one.

Derek sighed, snacking on his chips. He really did remind Kuroko of an old friend. Sure Derek would never be as tall as his purple-haired friend, but he sure acted- and ate just like him. At least he ate proper meals after his snacks. Suddenly, Derek raised his hand, waving frantically. "Alex! Talon! Abigail!" He called out.

Kuroko gave a quiet "Not so loud" before looking in the direction Derek was yelling to. There were three people. All comfortably familiar. One with long, wavy, light brown hair, and a charming smile. Another one with dark black and curly hair, giving a small and mature smile himself. The last, with long straight, dark brown hair, with a cheeky smile, staring at the two boys sitting at the lone table. How he missed these friends.

The three headed over, each sitting down in a certain spot. Alex sat down on the other side of Kuroko. Abigail and Talon sat across from them. Alex had gotten a tray lunch, while Talon and Abigail packed. They always did, just like they did last year. The basketball player was about to continue reading, before he felt a skinny arm rest on his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Kuroko! It's been so long!"

"It's only been a few months, Alex-kun"

"That's still a long time, how ever you look at it!" Alex pouted, just as Derek had done a few minutes ago. Kuroko felt like smiling at his friends' crazy ness. Before his Sensei Kagami, and his students, the Generation Of Miracles, Alex was his first friend in elementary school. He wondered if Alex had been focusing on magic still. Or at least amazing tricks. He was always fascinated in his tricks, because each one had the same thing. Misdirection.

"Ah, it's really good to see you again, Tetsuya. You haven't visited us all summer" Talon replied, taking out the little food he always ate. Usually just a soup and an apple, or a little fruit snack and granola bar. He always got a sandwich however, though he wasn't really into sandwiches. So usually Derek or Alex took it.

"It's good to see you, everyone, again too. And sorry, for not visiting" He didn't mention that his mother had recently been getting pains a lot. That was most the reason, and because of that, he couldn't get her to drive him to places. Plus, his father had the car a lot, to go to work, so he couldn't go anywhere. So over the summer, he just read or played basketball alone in the court they had in the park they had for their neighborhood. He didn't really have friends in his neighborhood.

"We all missed you, Kuroko!" Abigail claimed, smiling brightly as she dug into a yogurt. She didn't eat much either, though she always finished her food, because she never brought much. "I see that, so again, I apologize for not coming to anyone's houses" He had actually never been to anyone's house before. Alex and Abigail lived a little away. Derek lived close to the school, so he walked home everyday. He didn't know where Talon lived.

He felt a large hand ruffle his hair, and a muffled reply "it's alright, Kuroko, we understand"

"GABE!" Abigail suddenly yelled, waving someone over to their table. Kuroko just sighed lightly, closing his book knowing he wouldn't get a chance with these friends. A dark skinned boy walked over. The boy had dreadlox, and wore thin rimmed glasses. He was skinny, but seemed strong in his own way. Just like Talon. Alex turned around, releasing Kuroko's shoulders from his grasp, and waved. "Yo Gabe!"

"Wassup Alex!" The dark skinned boy called out, walking over to their table. He sat down, next to Abigail. Now the poor girl was sandwiched between both slim but powerful boys. Alex laughed a little, throwing Gabe a bag of chips he had on his tray. Gabe caught them, already opening them and eating. "Gabe, now you can meet Kuroko" Derek replied, starting to finally eat his sides, much to Kuroko's pleasure.

"Kuroko? That blue haired dude you guys talk about a lot? Where is he?"

"I'm right here"

A jump, as expected. Gabe jumped lightly, staring at the boy that appeared between Derek and Alex from no where. He shook his head, smiling a little "You're Kuroko? Wow, you really do have blue hair"

"Yes, I do"

Gabe held out a clenched fist over the table, smiling and chuckling a little "I'm Gabe, I came from Jamaica recently, and I met Alex here, who introduced me to the rest here" Kuroko stared at the hand, but then looked at his own when it was lightly grabbed. Alex had grabbed his hand, and folded his fingers to make a fist. He lifted the tealette's hand, to make him gently bump knuckles with the Jamaican.

"And that, is called a fist bump" Alex joked, releasing Kuroko's hand. Gabe just laughed a little, before continuing to eat the chips. Kuroko put his hand back, and bowed his head, since he couldn't bow at the table "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, I came from Japan, but I moved here to America a few years ago" Kuroko explained. He didn't know if he gave out too much information, but his friends suggested he talked more.

Gabe's eyes lightened a little, staring at the basketball player. "Japan? How cool! You know Japanese I'm guessing?" Kuroko looked around the table, at his friends. Derek and Alex gave a little smirk, and a nod. Talon just shook his head smiling, and Abigail nodded. Gabe seemed confused, looking at his sighed a little, before looking at Gabe.

Kuroko started speaking Japanese, to which Gabe almost panicked. Like he broke Kuroko. Everyone just laughed, even Talon, at Gabe's confused and almost horrified face. The dark skinned male held his hands up, shaking them. "Okay okay! I don't know what you're saying! I get it!" He cried dramatically.

"I only said 'Yes I speak Japanese, but I can't speak it too much, in America' " Kuroko explained, staring at Gabe's deadpanned face.

"You sound like you just read a novel"

Alex and Derek just laughed again, only lightly. Abigail patted Gabe's back, smiling. "It's a fast language, you could say" Derek nodded, agreeing. Kuroko just shook his head, lightly. It wasn't fast, it was how he just spoke. It was interesting learning two languages at different speeds, so he guessed it actually WAS faster.

"Kuroko"

He turned his head to Alex,NP who had called his name, and his eyes almost widen in surprise. A slice of an apple was pushed against his lips, and soon forced between his teeth. He could do nothing but chew and swallow. He heard the light playful snickers from Abigail and Gabe. Alex shook his head, almost looking serious.

"You need to eat more, Kuroko"

"I'm fine, and Alex-kun didn't need to force me to eat that apple slice" Kuroko replied, as Gabe tilted his head. "Kuroko sometimes talks like that" Derek said, some how finishing his large meal. Gabe nodded his head, replying that he understood. Alex just huffed, crossing his arms "you're tiny, you need to eat more"

Talon cleared his throat, hoping to stop an on coming one-sided argument. "Kuroko, did you meet your friends yet? And you started playing basketball, right?" Talon asked, packing up his trash. He tossed his sandwich at Derek, who happily began eating another meal. Kuroko shook his head, as a reply to the first question. "I haven't met my friends yet, but they aren't hard to find, and yes, I started basketball again. I already signed up."

Abigail smiled, doing the same as Talon, packing up her trash "that's good, though Alex and them has a surprise" If Kuroko looked hard enough, he'd think she saw that she liked Alex. She always talked with him, and enjoyed being with him. Or maybe it was just him, after all, what did he know about love?

Alex slapped his forehead, as if he just remembered. "That's right! Kuroko, we're going to join you in basketball!"

**Sorry I haven't updated this one as quickly as my other one o.o **

**I just had no idea how to start it, but now I got a new chapter in :3 this story shall still live~! **

**I think you guys call them OC's so yeah... Sorry for OC's instead of actual KnB characters.**

**THOUGH THOSE CHARACTERS WILL COME UP NEXT CHAPTER AGAIN, and in more chapters**

**Enjoy :3 **


End file.
